Envy
by Timelord.Saxon
Summary: Hatred is active, and envy is passive dislike; there is but a step from envy to hate. -Johann Wolfgang von Goethe  Sequel to A Similar Circumstance. Reid/oc  friendship , features all of the team


_Chapter One_

The Behavioral Analysis Unit at Quantico was quiet. Many of the staff were not all in yet. Hotch sat alone filling out paperwork by lamplight at his desk, as he quite often did. Hotch had just about finished the paperwork about a new transfer. He would inform the rest of the team when they got in, within the next hour. Hotch finalized the last of the papers just as there was a knock at the door. Hotch looked up motioning for the visitor to take a seat. Hotch shook the visitors hand in welcoming. "Right on time. I am glad that you could make it. Please take a seat I just have a couple of things I need to discuss with you." Hotch said. As his guest took a seat Hotch pulled the cord on the blinds so that the bull pen was out of view.

The rest of the team arrived soon after, filling the building with the usual level of noise. Reid and Morgan walked through the glass doors chatting about their activities over the weekend.. They looked up at Hotch's office and saw the blinds drawn, but a it was obvious that Hotch was there. "I wonder who Hotch is talking to." Reid said, aloud. Reid looked at Morgan who just shrugged his shoulders. Reid walked over to his desk starting to sort himself out when JJ walked over to him.

"Hotch wants us all in the conference room." JJ said. Reid looked up at her, and squinted slightly.

"You've seen him then. Do you know who he is talking to?" Reid asked. JJ shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the conference room, leaving the impression that she knew more than she was willing to tell. Reid followed soon after Rossi walked out of his office to meet Reid. "Rossi, do you know who Hotch is talking to?" Reid inquired. Rossi glanced at Hotch's office then back at Reid.

"I am sure he will tell us when we need to know." Rossi said, in the roundabout way he normally did. Reid scrunched his eyebrows and continued with Rossi into the conference room where the others had already gathered. Reid took his usual seat at their large round conference table. Reid picked up the file that JJ had placed before him.

"In the last couple of days 3 bodies have been found in upstate Colorado. They were found a few miles apart along the Colorado Trail." JJ said. She pressed a button and the pictures of the victims came up on the screen. JJ glanced at the pictures then away again. Reid read through the file.

"All the victims were placed in areas that are most likely to have carnivorous wild animals, such as bears." Reid commented as he identified where the bodies had been found.

"The victims also have identical slash marks along their veins. They would have bled out." Morgan said, comparing the crime scene photos. Hotch cleared his throat from the doorway, to obtain everyone's attention.

"We have a new transfer. I hope you make her feel welcome." Hotch said. Hotch took a step to the side revealing the young lady that he had been talking to. She smiled to everyone. Reid stared at her, shocked.

"Jenny?" Reid managed to stutter.

"Surprise." Jenny said. Morgan smiled and brandishing his teeth. He stood and shook her hand. Emily introduced herself. Jenny shook Rossi's hand and he also introduced himself. Hotch gave her an encouraging nod.

Jenny glanced over at Reid, giving him a small smile. "All right wheels up in half and hour." Hotch said before returning to his office. There was a rustling of papers as the team filed out. Jenny and Reid remained behind. Reid sat down at the table again, silently. Neither one knew quite what to say. Jenny was the one who eventually broke the silence.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you about this in one of my letters. It was supposed to be a surprise." Jenny said. Reid looked up at her.

"It's nice to see you again, and that you are here." Reid said.

"I am here thanks to you. You have been with me every step of the way for the past year." Jenny said, gratefully. "You don't have a problem with this to you?" Jenny asked, her face expressing her concern.

"No. No I am really happy that you are here." Reid stuttered. Jenny smiled.

"So are you going to fill me in on the new case?" Jenny asked, quickly changing the subject. Reid felt relieved to be back talking about work.

"We will go over it when we get on the plane. We should really be getting prepared." Reid said. Reid handed her a copy of the file so that she could look over it. Jenny took it and began looking over it as they walk back to Reid's desk. Reid started to fiddle around with putting things in his brown messenger bag. Jenny leaned against his desk. Morgan came over and gave Jenny a hug.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" Morgan asked, giving her a squeeze. Jenny laughed and patted him on the back.

"Like I am being assessed." Jenny said. Morgan smiled and laughed. Rossi came over to join the group. Jenny took it and shook it again. She had heard about him. "Agent Rossi. It's an honor to meet you." Jenny said. Rossi smiled, he heard that quite often.

"You know me but I don't believe I have been introduced to you." Rossi said with a quick sideways glance at Morgan, Jenny released his hand and smiled. Reid avoided eye contact.

"Jenny Scott. I met the team about a year ago, maybe a year and a half." Jenny said. She didn't want to bore him with the details. Morgan, however, did that for her.

"She was involved in a case we worked." Morgan said. Reid looked up, remembering.

"I am sure it is a great story. It's nice to have you on the team." Rossi said. Rossi went to get another cup of coffee and Morgan went to talk to Garcia. Jenny took a seat in Morgan's chair and swung around to face Reid.

"I hope that me being here isn't too much of an embarrassment." Jenny said, her voice softer than before. Reid smiled, when he looked over at her.

"Its nice to have you here." Reid said, softly, he meant it. They had been exchanging letters and talking on the phone since he had returned from the case. Reid had opened himself up to her. More open than he had been with anyone, even Morgan. Jenny had become a really close friend. A best friend, a luxury that he was still getting used to. They sat in silence for a moment., neither one sure of what to say. JJ and Prentiss walked over to them.

"Are you guys ready to go?" JJ asked looking from Jenny to Reid. Jenny nodded her head and stood up. Reid flung his bag over his shoulder and they went to get on the jet. The team sat in as best a circle they could form so that they could discuss a preliminary profile. Jenny stood a bit behind Reid's chair, not really feeling that she was completely one of the group yet.

"Right so what do we know?" Hotch started.


End file.
